Elemental harmony
by Caze x
Summary: Twilight has wondered how and why the elements link with her and her friends but they better be carful in finding out some things for the better and some for the worse not dark or gory simply interesting


Twilight let out a sigh put her hooves on her forehead and her elbows on her desk "It just makes no sense, how do the elements link with all my friends I know each element represents a part of each of my friends but how, and why?" Then she looked at her calendar, today was when Zecora got back from getting ingredients for the test. "SPIKE"Twilight yelled, Spike ran down the steps "Zecora gets back today I need to you go get Rarity" (spike had an obvious crush on Rarity) "and Pinky-pie!"

"Got it." Replied Spike

"I'll go get Rainbow-dash, Fluttershy and Applejack" Twilight flew to AJ's,

"Hey Twilight" said Applejack, "today Zecora gets back so I knew you'd come to tell us all something"

"Yep I'll meet you at Zacora's tree in five minutes" then Twilight flew to Cloudsdale to get Rainbow-dash.

Twilight saw Rainbow-dash as always, flying around at about 120 mph and still gaining speed, then she went so fast she lost control and slammed into Twilight "You have got to control your speed" Twilight said weakly "now, can you get off my legs".Then she went to Fluttershy's tree, and of course she was feeding all her animals (or trying to, angle was a very picky eater) "oh hello Twilight" said Fluttershy "is it some sort of day I missed oh if it is I am so very sorry" said Fluttershy seeing the look of importance on Twilight face "no…well sort of but I would of been one of the only ones who knew so I wouldn't care if if you forgot, it's not that I don't care about what you think it just well 'I don't care' was probably the wrong thing to say I guess it would be more like 'I wouldn't worry about whaaaat". "sorry I got of topic," Twilight continued " Zecora gets back and I need to see you at Zecora's"

"Ok" Fluttershy replied in her normal soft voice, and of course Twilight would of never told Fluttershy why she was needed because "well she's Fluttershy as Rainbow-dash once said it says it in her name Flutter**shy. **After they where all at Zecora's where she already had the potion made "you must drink this to go to the past but your escape must be fast for at the suns's last light potions will not last and into the shadows your minds will be cast". Fluttershy was shivering in the corner, "Nope nope, nopedy nope nope nope" Fluttershy said as she was turing and heading for the door but Rainbow-dash stopped her "come on Fluttershy, Twilight needs us" Fluttershy gulped then sighed

"ok for Twilight." Fluttershy said

"Fluttershy will go first or otherwise her courage might burst" Zecora said as she gave Fluttershy a vile of the thick white potion she took a sip then her eyes went white and she fell over Zecora gave the potion to Twilight, Twilight took a sip and her eyes went had both gone back to when the elements of harmony were made both Fluttershy and Twilight were in compleat blackness then Rainbow-dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinky-pie came. Then a huge explosion and big rock sculptures of the elements came floating across and were heading right for Equestria they all swam through the nothingness towards Equestria "Zecora must of made a special potion otherwise we would of been frozen pony-sickles by now" Rainbow-dash said they all nodded in agreements, after they swam to Equestria Twilight just remembered that every planet had a gravity field just as the momentum was to strong for them to turn around, they went full force and slammed into the ground beside what would be the sisters castle. Shortly after the stone versions of them hit the ground and shattered but Fluttershy, Rainbow-dash, Twilight, AJ. and Pinky-pie had hit the ground but were fine they all got up and followed Twilight to the remains of the stone sculptures, in them there was the element of honesty…and laughter and kindness and generosity and loyalty, in each stone sculpture there was the proper element for witch ever the stone elements resembled. The elements became a white fog the white fog split into five pieces and left, AJ said "you know I think we might want to leave you know what Zecora said about minds cast into shadows or whatever but the sun is almost setting so..."

"Applejack's right but first we need to find out how you and the elements link" Twilight said and they galloped in the direction of where the fog went but they stayed in the shallow part of the Ever-free Forest so no pony could see them then they saw the fog, five ghostly shooting-star shaped fogs they circled each other until they where spinning so fast that they made a symbol everypony knew they knew it (and they did) but they couldn't put their hooves on it then "wait…I know that symbol it your cutie-mark Twilight" Pinky said as joyfully as ever satisfied with her recognition of the marks. Rarity said "your quite right, I just need to try something first…" Rarity picked up a rock and threw it through the mark Pinky went to the other side of the cutie mark circle knowing so much about rocks as she lived in a rock farm and being able to sense if the rock was about to do something. As the rock came through the mark and landed on the ground, Pinky stared at the rock and then her Pinky-sense kicked in a eye flutter, tail twitch, knee shake, knee shake, eye flutter and then she flopped over and started spinning around popped back up and ran back to the rest of the ponies "what what what is it, what dose that mean?" Asked Twilight

"I don't know but an eye flutter, tail twitch, knee shake, knee shake, eye flutter means that my Pinky-sense is bugging out"

Then Rarity asked "What do you mean, 'bugging out'?"

"I mean something so crazy that my Pinky-scenes can't figure it out, that means that this is no…laughing…matter" Pinky-pie said the last words slowly and getting slower Pinky-pie realized that for once she couldn't just laugh her way out of this her hair deflated like a balloon and her tail went straight and she fell over and rocked back and forth with her eye's going insane. Pinky-pie fell over and was sprawled out on the ground not moving at all and she just laid there with AJ, Rainbow-dash, Twilight and Fluttershy standing over her. Rarity ran away, the rest of the ponies looked around and realized that Mr. & Mrs. Cake's shop was freshly painted and the Everfree forest wasn't as evil looking you could see right into the castle of the two sisters which wasn't destroyed just then Rarity came back with Maud following she came up and looked at the rock and gasped "this rock has... It has… m-m-more power then this entire city" then she looked at all the other ponies are you new…I didn't see you at (the soon to be) mayor's baptismal"

"THE MAYOR!?" Twilight said

"Ya you, didn't, know?" Maud asked

"No sorry…oh, ya were new, anyway thanks Maud"

"Maud who is Maud I'm …but you can call me Evria…you know Maud is a nice name I might call one of my kids that, anyway if you need me i'll be back at my rock farm"said as she walked away

Then Twilight gasped "we are ten years before Luna was locked in the moon!" Everypony gasped "does that mean that we are here before the elements where made and this portal has some thing to do with it and Celestia might be able to help us because she knows about brutal powers ever since she defeated Terek for the first time? 'Gasp', 'gasp', 'gasp'" Pinky said jumping of the floor and then bouncing around the circle of ponies. Everypony looked at Pinky with a questioning look "it was just a hunch" Pinky said

"Pinky-pie's right"

"Of course I am, i'm always right" Pinky said importantly

"Maybe the princess can help, but there's one thing thats bothering me, how could Rarity go for help if all the other times I did this i was like a ghost?"

Meanwhile, Zecora was going over how the plans had gone when he realized that he put too much horn flower in the potion they weren't like ghosts they where actually there. Zecora had to get them back.

Soon Celestia was helping Zecora come up with a plan none of them would work except one since they didn't want to lose anypony and Zecora didn't know how to make a potion back to the future, so Zecora took two vials and drank one he went right where Twilight and here friends where and he said "the answer you must find by the end of the day, or the ultimate price is what you'll pay just then the time continuum started to collapse they needed to get an answer soon. Another one of the ghost type fogs cam out of the formation and flew away and Celestia was running in their direction. Twilight quickly put and invisibility spell over herself and her friends Celestia ran right passed them Twilight followed. Celestia was trying to catch the fog Twilight teleported to the fog to see where it was going, it was headed to Sweet Apple Acres, it was going to Applejack Twilight teleported to Sweet Apple Acres and the fog went into the barn, it floated in front of a five-year-old Applejack as she was admitting to Granny-smith that she ate the apple pie "well, your probably the most honest Apple ever and you keep that up" said Granny-smith just then the fog went into Applejack choosing her as the element of honesty. The same thing happened to all of the younger copies of Twilight's friends Rainbow-dash gave up a spot in a advanced flying academy to stay and support her Mom after she lost her job, Fluttershy gave her extra room to a family of chipmunks, Pinky-pie made her teacher have fun when she was stressed over marking everything, Rarity gave her baby sister the blanket she had worked so hard on for herself and Twilight helped two friends get over an argument by giving them both what they wanted with her magic.

"They chose us"? Twilight said to herself on her way back to her friends, but when she got back part of the portal was still there but the rocks on the ground were trembling then six of them flew up and into the portal on the other side six came out but these weren't just rocks the ricks turned into the elements of harmony. Princess Celestia came back, all six of her chases didn't go well, then with everyone hiding Celestia walked up to the elements almost not seeing them, but when she did she studied them for a bit then scooped them up and went to the castle of the two sisters to observe them more. The sun was almost down and the time continuum was starting to become unbalanced the bottle Zecora gave them disappeared then reappeared "it's not stable but some one must go or we may not be able to fix this, and when one side tips the other side dips" said Zecora with the last part referring to the un balanced time continuum then a gigantic wind started to blow

"Um…meaning what" Rainbow-dash yelled over the wind

"Meaning: we got to do this fast or we might wreck the continuum on the other side, are home, and also this potion" Twilight said holding up the disappearing and reappearing vile "is not satiable who ever takes it has a chance on being blown to oblivion". Rainbow-dash ran up grabbed the potion and downed it before anyone could do it instead "i'm not losing my friends" Rainbow-dash said and she disappeared, everypony closed their eyes as Rainbow-dash put Twilights notes about how the elements where crated on Twilights desk before she woke up that day because thats where Zecora's potion took her therefore never having to go on that deadly path and everypony went on with their lives

Authors Notes

If I left any open endings please comment them I will answer them this page isn't much but plz share this fan fiction with your friends and if any problems with the grammar spelling or punctuation i am sorry


End file.
